


Under the Pier

by crimsonwinter



Series: Johnlock Poetry [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whisk me away in a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Pier

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of johnlock poetry

Meet me under the pier, love.

Take my numb fingers and place them on your wrist, sway our arms as your heart beat swells in time with the waves.

Smile at me so the shadows in your cheeks make you seem so real in front of me, with your big eyes all shiny and glowing like the moon.

Match the navy of the sea with your sweet song, tilt my chin up so I can see the night sky through the cracks in the dock.

Kiss me so my toes curl in the cold, loose sand, and grasp my waist as if the heat between our bodies is the only source we have.

Tell me you’ll love me when the water rises and swallows us whole, salty and endless.

Meet me under the pier, love, and whisk me away in a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> this technically could be any old poem but i was thinking about teenlock when i wrote it so that's what it is


End file.
